Known actuators comprise a moveable member, and two hydraulic chambers located on opposing sides of the moveable member, such that controlling the pressures within the chambers causes movement of the moveable member. When there is a difference in pressure between the two chambers, the moveable member will be moved.
US 2015/0050149 discloses a propeller pitchlock system including a mechanism for locking the movement of an actuator.